


Open House

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, actually pretty dumb, everyone's bi because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Sora was sure of two things: he needed a vacation, and one house is just too small for 15 people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was hilarious in my head, but as usual, I failed at giving it justice. It takes a bit to even become funny. The original title was Everyone Loves Everyone but that didn't seem to fit as well anymore and I thought this new title was funnier.

When the worlds were finally safe (at least for the immediate future), Sora found himself looking forward to a long vacation. It wasn’t that he was ready to settle down yet—adventure had become instinctual during his travels—but the idea of stability on the Islands that he had missed so much, accompanied by his favorite people in all the worlds, filled him with needed relief. He was definitely not prepared for the crazy turn of events he was yet to experience.

As much as he wanted things to return to the quiet normality of the past, things were not the same. During his journey he had easily overlooked the thing called puberty. His mind had been focused solely on his mission and personal goals. Now, with so little to worry about—aside from catching up on coursework if he wanted to ever attend college—noticing it was unavoidable.

Kairi had always been pretty, one of the reasons why he had begun to like her, but now he found himself gawking at her curves, the curl of her breasts, the texture of her skin. Maybe it was silly that he felt guilty for such desires, but after everything that had happened between him and Riku as a result of their jealousy, he wasn’t ready to jeopardize what the three of them now shared.

Worse yet was that it wasn’t only Kairi he found himself ogling. Riku had grown _amazingly_ muscular over the years, and it was distracting to say the least. His longing for Kairi made him feel bad, but his longing for Riku made him feel worse—at least for a time.

The thing was that they seemed to be flaunting themselves at him. Literally. Kairi’s clothes seemed to grow skimpier with each day, to the point where she practically wore bikinis every chance she got, and Riku just abandoned shirts entirely in order to flex those mouthwatering muscles at the drop of a hat. _Oh, Sora, I’ll get your bag._ Flex. _I’ll open the door._ Flex. And each time it was with a devilish grin.

They knew exactly what they were doing.

Finally, Sora just couldn’t take not knowing if they were serious or just making fun of him any longer. He balled his fists, forming a stoic expression. “I give in! I like both of you. Are you satisfied now?”

They immediately pounced on him with such strength that the three of them tumbled to the ground. (Offhandedly, Sora wondered if Kairi’s bikini top had managed to stay in place through the fall. He’d be impressed if it had). He met one set of  blue eyes, then the next, both pairs shining with equal mirth.

“Satisfied is not the word I would have picked,” Kairi explained, voice informative. “More like pacified. I was about to go crazy waiting.”

“You, Sora, are a turtle,” Riku stated in all-seriousness.

Sora gawked. “What?”

“You moved so slowly to this finish line because you wanted to hide inside your protective shell as long as possible. What were you so afraid of? We are your friends, not foxes trying to eat you. Unless you want us to?” Riku’s eyebrow rose with suggestion.

Sora could feel the heat rising to his face before the color showed. “Riku!”

His outburst only made Riku grin with expressive pleasure. “Of course we feel the same.”

“You like me back?”

“Oh, Sora, you sure can be silly sometimes,” Kairi said in a nice-enough tone, but which implied a bit of disappointment as well. “We don’t just like you. We like each other.”

“Wait, so, I’m not strange?”

“I wouldn’t say that. But when it comes to this, no.”

Sora glared nonthreateningly, which caused Riku to chuckle lightly. “Then why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We didn’t want to pressure you. And no, before you ask, we haven’t done anything without you. It wouldn’t have felt right.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” he said lamely. Though this had gone on for weeks, it still felt so fast. Before he could think too much about it, though, Kairi was kissing him (and from the feel of her chest, her top had _not_ managed to stay on. Was it getting hotter or was that just him?). His mind was muddled and then Riku was brushing a hand along his side (which felt way better than he could have imagined) and then he wondered why he was even trying to think in the first place. Putting his thoughts aside, he tugged them both closer and smiled.

Things were good. _Really_ good. Except that they still hadn’t been able to go all the way because of interruptions from their friends and family. Which was why Riku finally brought up the idea of just getting their own place. Which would have sounded like a wonderful plan if not for two reasons: people would figure out the three of them were together (which would be super awkward, right?) and that meant abandoning their families again (which was a super dick move). Riku didn’t seem to care about either and Kairi just shrugged saying they could get over it, but Sora liked his mom and didn’t want to do that to her so soon.

“Come on, Sora. You can always go visit her. Besides, she’s used to living alone now.”

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t mean she likes it.”

“Hey,” Kairi said, placing a hand on his knee before moving up with just a hint of seduction, “we would be moving out soon anyway. Nothing wrong with doing it just a bit sooner than expected. Plus, think about all the _fun_ we can have.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, Sora,” Riku jibbed, nuzzling against his neck, “think of all the _fun_.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” He let himself rock back against Riku as his voice trailed off. Maybe they had a point.

Surprisingly, telling his mother was pretty easy. Instead of crying or asking for an explanation about their relationship, all she did was congratulate him. He ended up being the one questioning her. Apparently, she always knew the three of them would end up together and supported them entirely. It was weird, but he wasn’t about to complain.

With that out of the way, he figured it was common curtesy to let his Nobody know where he could reach him from now on. When Roxas answered the door, though, he exclaimed, “Sora! I was just going to look for you. I have great news!”

“You do? I have news, too.”

“Oh.” He scratched the back of his head. “You can go first.”

“I’m moving in with Riku and Kairi. We’re kinda a thing now.”

A giant grin spread over Roxas’ face. “What a coincidence! I’m happy for you!”

“Coincidence?”

“Lea and Xion have moved in here, too.”

“What?” Sora moved his head to better see behind the half-open door, and as he suspected, he could see Lea and Xion snuggling (unusually quietly) on the couch. “When did this happen?”

“Yesterday.”

“Oh, wow. It’s weird, you know? It shouldn’t be possible that we made the same decision on the same day.”

Roxas shrugged. “Well, I shouldn’t have been possible in the first place, so really, it’s not that weird in comparison. We’re still connected.”

Sora gulped, wondering exactly what Roxas meant by that. At least on his side, he didn’t have much more than just a weak knowledge that Roxas was safe. “Stop talking like that. You are as much your own person as I am. You have just as much value. And,” he gestured toward the opening in the doorway, “they see that.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“How valuable am I to you?”

“I…” Sora suddenly felt uncomfortable. “I don’t know exactly. You’re like a reflection. Another possibility.”

“Okay.” Roxas nodded as if this answer was direly important. “How do you feel about me?”

“I don’t—”

“Sora!” he exclaimed with an overly intense expression, cutting him off. “I like you!”

“B—but” he stammered, taking a step back from the door, “aren’t you with Lea and Xion?” Wasn’t Roxas worried about them hearing him?

“Yes.” His voice was unwavering.

“So,” Sora said, feeling as if he were educating a child, “we can’t have that kind of relationship.

“Why not?”

“Because we are both in relationships, and they don’t work like that.”

“But why not? We’re both with multiple people already, so why does it matter?”

Sora was annoyed enough now for irritation to seep into his words. “Because relationships are between people who all care for each other and you only like me, not Riku or Kairi.

“That’s not true.” His face was entirely serious.

“What?”

“I’ve still got enough left over feelings from you for them. It’s like…” He paused in thought. “It’s like when one ice cream flavor is your favorite but you don’t mind eating others too.”

A disturbing image of Roxas licking ice cream off Kairi’s stomach flashed through his mind before he shook his head to dislodge it. “Eww. Can you not make that comparison? So, you’re saying you wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with all three of us?”

“Yeah, why not? Though, it would be five, not three.” At Sora’s confused expression, he explained, “Lea and Xion.”

“You’re—”

“They would join too of course.”

By this point, Sora’s head was spinning enough for him to pass out. “So, basically, what you are proposing is that all six of us start a relationship?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Uh, huh.” With this Sora walked away so that he could clear his head.

Much to Sora’s surprise, Riku and Kairi were open to the idea. “Are you two crazy?” He was answered with a shrug, and the next day Roxas, Lea, and Xion were already moving their things into their new “house.” They couldn’t actually afford a house, but it was a half-shack half house they did actually own instead of rent. It was a bit more cramped than he had expected, but oddly, he welcomed the extra attention. Thus, he ended up finally accepting this turn in their relationship.

That was until, Isa appeared at their door with an expression even sourer than usual. “I need to speak to Lea,” was the only thing Sora could get out of him. The two spoke privately outside before entering together with clasped hands.

“Guess what guys?” Lea asked with a smirk. “Isa’s gonna move in, too.”

After Isa, Sora honestly wasn’t surprised when Namine appeared at their door next. “Hi, Sora!” she exclaimed with a huge grin.

“Uh, hi, Namine.” He gave his own weak smile in return.

“I heard about you and…well, _everyone_.” The way she said everyone made Sora cringe. “I was wondering if maybe you guys woudn’t mind if I joined in. I’m sure you’ve noticed my feelings for you. And Riku. And Roxas…And Kairi.”

Sora’s eyes practically bulged from his head. “Kairi?”

“Hey, don’t judge me when you and Roxas are boning.”

She had a point. But still…“Well, it’s not really my decision.”

“But you don’t mind if I ask the others?”

He gulped, feeling the start of a headache. “No, not at all.”

Now things were just getting ridiculous. Person after person came knocking at their door to the point where there was simply no more room in their “house.” But what bothered Sora more than that was that no one besides him seemed weirded out by their “relationship.” When Vanitas of all people appeared (making the 15th person added to their relationship), Sora had to finally point his foot down.

“Alright, guys, this has gotten out of hand. We can’t even sleep comfortably anymore.”

“Who needs to sleep?” Lea asked suggestively.

Sora groaned. “I’m serious. The next person to come—I don’t care who it is—we are not gonna let them in. I mean it.”

“Who went and made you boss?” Roxas asked.

“I did.”

There were cries of outrage. Just when Sora was beginning to fear they might try to inflict some sort of punishment, Riku took his hand.

“Sora’s right. This is crazy.”

Sora smiled at him. Leave it to Riku to always have his back.

“We’ve gotta buy a bigger house.”

Sora’s face immediately fell.

Or not…


End file.
